


❝мιsαкεs вεgιη συя ғυтυяε❞

by ReesieReeses (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno Family, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ReesieReeses
Summary: Title: ❝мιsαкεs вεgιη συя ғυтυяε❞°•°•°•°•°•°By: Reesie Reeses°•°•°•°•°•°It wasn't unheard of, for two rivals getting together, of course it wasn't. Because even on the court, you can't help but to fall in love with another, feelings can't help but grow and spiral into an uncontrollable storm which you hate with every single fiber of your body that you want to rip out and tear into little tiny pieces of bullshit- what was the original point again?°•°•°•°•°•°Kageyama was suffering mentally, he didn't understand how the little bundle of energy got him wrapped around his finger. But he was slowly loosing patience each and every time he saw the curve of his thighs, his narrow hips, his thin, fragile body. And those chocolate eyes... god those chocolate eyes of his.And so, he ends up making a big mistake.But mistakes only benefit your future right?°•°•°•°•°•°Contains:•Yaoi (Boy X Boy)•Sexual Scenes•Non-Consensual Sex/Underage Rape•Out Of Character Characters•Swearing°•°•°•°•°•°(I do not own the characters just the plot)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. ⬜Guy Talk⬜

**⬜ᴛɪᴍᴇ sᴇᴛ:** ᴀ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ ᴘʀɪᴏʀ **⬜**

The ravenette sat with a scowl set onto his features, hand's covering half of his face as a towel lay on his shoulders.

Every time the boy's shorts ride up to his thighs as he spiked the ball, he could feel his heartbeat speed up with a harsh beat. Every time he turned his back and his eyes wandered down, half-lidded with hidden lust that he had yet gotten under control. He had to hold down his ideas of indecent thoughts.

His chocolate eyes focused on everyone except him, everyone who didn't deserve his attention, and he stopped a growl from leaving his throat.

"Kageyama! C'mon get your ass back in gear! We're supposed to show those guys up this year!" Ukai called after him, and his features fell into a resting position as he stood up.

"Yes sir." The ravenette answered, and jogged his way over to Hinata who was busy talking with Nishinoya and Tanaka.

"Oi, dumbass. Let's work on the quick attack. Don't want your mistakes keeping us from scoring." The ravenette growled, and Shouyou turned around with a slight glare.

"Ah no, Bakageyama is back!" Shouyou snorted, before squeaking as his head was being squeezed in an iron grip, "t-that hurt's K-Kageyama! Let goo!" Hinata whined.

"Stop fucking around dumbass," Tobio grumbled, ignoring the way a heat bubbled in the pit of his stomach when Hinata said his name.

"F-Fine." Shouyou glared at him, and he waved it off.

]|I{•------» ◯◯◯◯◯ «------•}I|[

"Kageyama-kun! Let's go and practice!" A voice called from the door just as lunch break came around and the ravenette flinched with a scowl.

His classmates around him looked at his reaction, then back to Hinata who stood in the doorway with a grin. Calculating why exactly the boy thought to call out to the ravenette was a good idea.

Kageyama sighed before he stood up, and walked over, gripping the boy's wrist and dragging him off in slight annoyance. Hinata only allowed himself to be dragged off, holding his ball under his arm. "I told you to stop coming to my class, dumbass. I don't want people to lump me in with you." Tobio growled.

"Whatever Bakageyama. And stop pulling me already! That hurts you know." Shouyou complained and Tobio released him just as they made it to the courtyard.

"Eat first. Volleyball later. At least take care of yourself you dumbass."

Hinata grinned before plopping himself down onto the stairs of their gym door, knowing fully well nobody would be going in or out at the moment, and handed the bag Kageyama had yet to notice in his hand towards the ravenette with a smile.

"I got some pork buns on the way to your classroom." The boy stated as he took one out, and munched on it like a child, his cheeks puffing out as he chewed and Kageyama's eyes narrowed at the sight, before he reached into the bag, grabbing one of the steaming pork filled buns out, and taking a bite, turning his face to look over his left side, at the trees being blown in the slightly crisped air. 

"Kageyama-kun, have you ever thought of having a girlfriend?" Shouyou asked out of the blue, looking up at the white ceiling above him and Tobio choked.

"W-What?!" He shouted at the orange haired boy, and he noticed the way Shouyou flinched and almost dropped the pork bun from his mouth. 

"I-It was just a question!" Hinata jumped back in surprise. 

"No. I haven't. That kind of thing is a complete waste of time. I don't think I'd enjoy hanging out with some girl, taking her out on dates and stuff. A waste of practice time in general. I mean, she'd expect that from me right?" He looked up as well in thought. 

The truth was... he didn't find any attraction to girls. He was... well he didn't know. But all he knew was that.. he felt _something_ for the boy beside him.. as hazel eyes put their attention on him and him only he blushed a barely noticable tint of pink. 

"I don't think it would be. Besides, a lot of girls seem to really like you for some reason. It's just embarrassing sometimes for me you know? When so many girls ask me about you." Shouyou admitted, before turned towards Kageyama with a grin. "But it's fine! I don't really care for relationships at the moment anyways!"

Tobio's frown deepend until his eyes caught the slight bit of food on Hinata's cheek, and unconsiously moved his thumb to wipe it off, his hand tilting the boy's chin up. "Dumbass." He murmured. 

For a moment he let his thumb linger, and he ran it over Shouyou's bottom lip, his eyes glazing over as Shoyou froze in confusion. "Kageyama-kun?" The orange haired boy muttered in hopes of grabbing the ravenette's attention, and did it work well, really? Because Tobio jerked back his hand. "Ah, Kageyama-" 

"I'll be right back." Kageyama said quite hurriedly, before he stood ubruptly, and was off towards the closest bathrooms while Hinata watched his back in surprise. 

A hand fell before his face, a hot sensation spreading its way up to his features as he reached the bathrooms, splashing cold water on his face in an attempt to cool down himself.. and his thoughts. 

There was just no way... 

He liked Hinata Shouyou. 


	2. A/N

This story will continue on my main account ReesieReese


End file.
